


Bubbly Passion

by Badboylover24



Series: Hazbin Shipcember Favorites [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Arackniss speaks Italian during sex, Bathtub Sex, Doggy Style, Dominant Pentious, Double Penetration, Gentle Sex becomes hardcore, Henroin trying to be a better father, Knotting, M/M, Mentioned Radiodust, Mentions of pain & gore, Penn learns Italian from Niss, PentNiss, Plug & Lube, Submissive Arackniss, Top Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), bottom arackniss, cuddling after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Here’s my 2nd Shipcember fic with the next of my favorite Hazbin Hotel ships: Pentniss (Special thanks to AxelGear for getting me hooked). After each had a busy day, Arackniss and Pentious are looking forward to some alone time in the tub…if you know what I mean~Warning: Contains SmutHazbin Hotel & Characters belong to Vivziepop
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Shipcember Favorites [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040693
Kudos: 61





	Bubbly Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic goes out to AxelGear as thanks for getting me hooked on Pentniss. Please subscribe to him on YouTube & Twitter.
> 
> Fanfic was inspired by a PentNiss fanart by Doodeo95 on Twitter (Entitled Bathtub Emoji & Heart Emoji). Subscribe to Doodeo95 on Twitter as well.

Arackniss sighed softly as he sunk into the warm water, the multicolored bubbles sticking to his dark fur.

‘This is just what I need right now…’

The sniper spider had quite a busy day: five assassinations; a couple of pickups for Pops; and saving Anthony (Angel) from some stalker while he’s dating the Radio Demon. Both he and Henroin wanted details on the white spider’s new love life but don’t want to get on Alastor’s bad side. So Arackniss decided to leave it be for now.

After all that was done, Henroin gave Arackniss the week off, and he’s looking forward to spending it with his boyfriend Pentious. Unfortunately, Egg Boi #23 told him that the snake’s still working on that weapon project for Henroin but should be done soon. So the spider decided to take a relaxing bath while he waits.

‘It would be better if Penn was bathing with me right now,’ Arackniss thought as he draped a washcloth over his eyes and laid his head back on the rim of the tub.

Because his eyes were covered however, he failed to notice Pentious quietly slipping into the bathroom. The door’s hinges were oiled well so the door doesn’t make a sound when opened or closed. So Arackniss didn’t flinch when his boyfriend came in wearing nothing but a dark yellow bathrobe.

The cobra demon had finished his project sooner than #23 thought (he’s not that good with measuring the amount of work by time anyway), so the Egg Boi told him about Arackniss taking a bath while waiting for him. This would be the perfect end to a busy day perfecting the weapon for his business partner Henroin; he missed his little sniper.

Pentious had to smile at Arackniss relaxing in the tub as he took his robe off, leaving himself completely naked now. With silent stealth, he slithered over to the opposite end of the tub and slowly slithered into the lilac-scented suds, not making a single splashing sound that would alert the spider. Once fully inside the large tub, he carefully made his way closer to Arackniss before kissing him deeply and unexpectedly.

Arackniss gave a muffled cry of surprise when he felt a pair of lips on his lips. Grabbing the shoulder of his kisser with one top hand, he removed the washcloth with the other top hand to get a good look. He relaxed a bit when he saw Pentious, who pulled back and smirked at him flirtatiously.

“Surprise~”

“Hey, ya sneaky bastard,” Arackniss replied, wrapping his upper arms around the snake’s neck and the lower ones around his waist. Then he pulled him in for another kiss which the snake happily returned with a purr. They wrestled tongues to recall each other’s taste, Pentious winning dominance in the end. A minute later, they pulled apart to breathe.

“Someone missed me~” Arackniss teased.

“Same with you,” Pentious teased before pulling him closer to his chest. “Come now, let’s switch so that I can take care of you.” Arackniss obliged as they changed position, Pentious against the end of tub with the spider on his lap and laying back into his chest. The snake then got to work kneading his aching shoulders, easing the aching tension to get a purring sigh from Arackniss. This is just what he needs right now.

“How was your day, Nissy?”

“Ugh, crazy. I had to assassinate five targets today.”

“Five?” Pentious replied with surprise. “That’s the highest I’ve heard thus far.”

“Yeah, fortunately a couple of them were together at the right time. In between assassinations, I made a couple of quick pickups for Pops.”

“Nothing too dangerous, I hope?”

“Nah, Pops trusts them…better than those assholes I erased. I also paid a ‘visit’ to Anthony’s stalker.”

“Your little brother had a stalker?” Arackniss can tell he’s shocked.

“Yeah, some drunk bum with an Angel Dust body pillow and obsessed with Anthony’s feet. My brother hates foot fetishes cuz of his feet.”

“What happened?”

“Well, Anthony told Pops and me that his stalker’s harassing him, saying he’s gonna chop off his legs from the knees down and rape him if he doesn’t dump the Radio Demon for him.” That’s when the snake stopped in mid-massage.

“Your brother’s dating Alastor?!”

“Yeah, even Pops was surprised that a feared Overlord would be in love with him, even though he is the biggest movie star in Pentagram City. Anyway, we didn’t think Anthony’s stalker would even find him until he mentioned getting his threat letter in the hotel mailbox addressed to him. We were extra convinced when Alastor threatened that ‘things will get unpleasant for us’ if we don’t do something. So Pops sent me there with the guy’s address Anthony gave us from his previous ‘fan letters’.”

“Yes, Alastor can be quite…convincing,” Pentious replied, resuming the massage.

“That, and Pops wants to make things right with Anthony. Anyway, I went to the address and found the guy. When he found out I’m his target’s older brother, he tried to erase me. I was too quick for him though. I then did to him what he threatened to do to my brother; blew both his kneecaps off before cutting off his legs from the knees down with Alastor’s chainsaw he leant me.”

“Alastor had a chainsaw?”

“He said it was for special requests from the biggest fans of his radio shows like Anthony.”

“What about…raping him?” Pentious asked, sounding a bit hurt. Arackniss turned to him sharply, shock in his eyes.

“Of course not!” he protested. “I would never let that filthy sleaze-ball into my pants.” He then held a hand to the snake’s cheek before whispering into his earhole seductively.

“You’re the only one I want in there~” At those words, he started to grind his rear into Pentious’s lap, earning a purring moan from him. He felt his hemipenes starting to emerge from that sudden touch.

“Ahh…Arackniss…” Pentious sighed softly.

“Penn…please…” The spider was about to grind in more when the snake took a hold of him and started grinding his fully emerged penises against his ass-crack and penis, causing him to yelp.

“Please who and what~” he purred in a teasing manner. Arackniss moaned at the feeling of Pentious making him beg; it makes him want him more.

“Please, Sir Pentious,” he begged, his face red now. “Please fuck me; I’ve missed you so much. I want you to make me cum like crazy!” Something he picked up from his brother after finding out he loves the snake dominating him.

“As you wish…mio piccolo cecchino,” Pentious purred. Arackniss shuddered with a whimper. The way the snake spoke Italian to him after he taught him a bit sounds so beautiful rolling off the forked tongue. He then found himself standing up in the tub, holding the sides with all four hands.

“Penn—“ he started, turning his head to the snake before a gentle claw touches his lips.

“Shhhh…Just bend over, darling.” He did so, sliding his hands over the tub edges to reveal the yellow-green plug in his anus.

“I see you still have my little gift in there~“ Pentious purred, sounding like the sinister alpha that he is. Arackniss shuddered from the tone as his face grew warmer.

“It helped actually,” he calmly admitted, “you lubing it up before putting it in me…it helped me relax more so I could focus more.” He purred as Pentious kissed his shoulder.

“Then maybe I should make you wear it more often~” he purred as he carefully pulled the plug out.

“Careful, bello,” the spider grunted with a laugh. “Ya might turn me into my broOOOHHH!” He cried out when he felt the snake’s one dick slip into his lubed anus, the other brushing against his own dick.

“Fuck, Penn,” he gasped as the snake took a hold of his hips.

“Are you alright?” he asked, leaning down over him. The spider only smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m fine,” he sighed. “It just…slid right in so smoothly…felt good…” Pentious smiled in reply.

“Must have been the lubed plug~”

“Whatever it was, just don’t stop,” his lover begged. The snake smirked as he then started thrusting into him slowly and gently, making little splashing sounds around them. The two of them purred and moaned from the sweet feeling of their two cocks rubbing against each other while Pentious’s other cock caressed the inner walls of Arackniss’s tight hole.

Arackniss loves this sort of lovemaking. It helps him relax more, and Pentious is so gentle and caring as any gentleman should be to his lover. And his kisses on his shoulder-blades send tingles of pleasure throughout his spine. It feels so good this way…but he wants more of his snake.

“P…Penn,” he gasped, grasping onto his boyfriend’s hand with on of his lower ones. “Ho…Hold on…please…” Pentious stopped his gentle thrusting with a bit of concern.

“Am I hurting you?”

“N-No…” he answered, “I just…wanna do something different.”

“Anything,” the snake purred, kissing the spider’s neck gently. Arackniss sighed before he speaking again.

“Penn, I…I wanna take both in.” The snake paused for a minute.

“You sure?” he asked gently.

“Like I said,” the spider answered with a blushing smile, “I want you to make me cum like crazy.” The snake’s smirked in reply.

“Remember our safe word.”

“Yes…Aspettare.” Pentious kissed him as he pulled out.

“That’s my little sniper,” he purred. “Now please turn around for me; I want to see your cute face as you take both of me.” Arackniss chuckled as he turned to the snake reclining against the back of the tub.

“You really know how to compliment me,” he replied, straddling the snake’s lap before positioning himself over the hemipenes again. As he wrapped his upper arms around Pentious’s neck, the taller male brought his two penises together so that they can both go into him more easily. With a ready nod, Arackniss lowered himself to have the two heads prod his entrance. And with a deep breath, he went down fast.

Both of them stifled a groan as the two dicks were shoved into the tight hole. Pentious, despite the hugging feeling, held still and opened his eyes to see all eight of his spider’s eyes clenched shut while gritting his teeth.

“Are you alright, Nissy?” he asked with concern.

“Entrambi... così grande...Troppo bene...” the spider answered, his cheeks now red as he opened his eyes to look into his boyfriend’s. “Penn, baciami.” The snake smiled before pulling Arackniss into a gentle kiss. And the spider happily returned it as he started to move his hips up and down slowly to get use to the feeling.

“Mmm…Niss~” Pentious moaned through the kiss. The spider simply gripped the edges of the tub with his lower arms as he kept going to get use to it.  
The two big dicks in his ass feels different from having just one. He feels fuller, and it hurt at first with his hole stretched out like this. But it was worth it, having all his lover inside of him to melt the pain away into pleasure. Once he got the hang of the feeling, he started going faster.

“N-Nissy~” Pentious groaned as the sudden speed-up shot pleasure through him.

“Rilassati, tesoro,” the spider purred, kissing him. “Lascia che mi prenda cura di te. Posso farcela.” He kept going, purring passionate Italian into his lover’s earhole as he kept bouncing fast on his cocks, making bits of the bath water slosh out of the tub. A few minutes later, he sat up straight, threw his head back, and cried out, snapping Pentious out of his stupor of pleasure.

“Niss?!”

“lì! Fanculo lì! Per favore!” The snake understood, grabbing his hips and bucking his own rapidly to hit that spot in his prostate. Arackniss cried out wantonly.

“Maledetto!” he exclaimed, clutching onto the tub hard enough to make his knuckles go white. “Sì! lì! Più difficile! Più Profondo! Voglio di più!” His voice becoming a bit higher like that makes him sound like a lovely diva, but Pentious loves his spider’s voice either way.

‘You want more?’ Pentious then thought with a sinister grin. ‘I’ll give you more.’ He then moved the tip of his tail to wrap around the spider’s neglected penis and jerk him off.

“Ah!” he cried out. “Sì! Oh, non fermarti, piccolo! Non fermarti!” The fucking and jerking went on a few minutes more before he felt it.

“Penn, sto arrivando! Ti prego, lasciami venire!” Pentious understood and jerked him faster.

“Then cum for me, amor meus,” he purred, throwing in a bit of Latin. That was enough for Arackniss to let go, crying out in ecstasy as his seed shot out and onto his chest and stomach…

And yet, Pentious didn’t stop thrusting; he has surprisingly higher stamina and endurance than the spider. He didn’t even come yet, despite Arackniss clenching on his hemipenes. The snake then sat up and pulled the spider into a passionate kiss. It was so sudden that he didn’t give his lover’s tongue the chance to fight back against his own. Arackniss didn’t seem to care as his sweetheart turned them around so he’s against the end of the tub instead. He then held the smaller demon horizontally, making Arackniss hold onto the edges of the tub with all four hands. The snake meanwhile stood up vertically and held him by the hips, his hemipenes still inside him.

“Penn—AGH!” Pleasure shot through Arackniss as the cobra demon started ramming into him again more roughly, causing his grip on the tub to tighten again.

‘Shit, he almost made me cum again there,’ he thought, getting hard again at the thought. Pentious didn’t let up on his thrusting, making waves splash his little spider crying out Italian words of praise and passion. It only drove him more into fucking him harder.

A few minutes more, and Arackniss wrapped his legs around Pentious’s waist, goading him deeper in. The snake took this as a sign that his spider’s close again.

“Going to cum again, Nissy~?” he growled with a purr.

“Sì!” Arackniss cried. “Ti prego, fammi venire di nuovo, Penn! Ti prego!” Not stopping his thrusting, the snake pressed his tail into the small of his lover’s back to hold him up while jerking him with one hand. Arackniss cried out at the sudden touch.

“Then cum for me again, Nissy…”

“Augh! PENN!” Arackniss cried out as he came a second time, getting it on his chest and stomach again but closer to his face.

Pentious didn’t cum inside of him yet but kept ramming into him, making the spider cry out in Italian again get hard again. But they both know the snake’s getting close; he’s more intense this time and growling out such obscenities despite his gentlemanly persona.

“Augh! Shit! How the fuck are you tighter?!”

“Non fermarti! Non fermarti, cazzo!” A few minutes later, Arackniss felt something else hitting his ass besides his snake’s hips and hemipenes. It’s the knots.

“Cazzo, Penn! Annodami! Nodo dentro di me, per favore!” Pentious understood and began banging him more, hoping to get the knots in him. A minute later, he succeeded, the knots popping right into that tight hole.

“Ahh!” Arackniss screamed out, pain and pleasure shooting through him. “Cazzo! Cazzo! Cazzo!”

“Sh-Should I stop?” Pentious grunted, still going because of the intense pleasure.

“No! Non fermarti! È così fottutamente buono!” Smirking at his answer, Pentious kept going all hardcore on his spider, grunting from the tight pleasure.

“N-Nissy!” he suddenly hissed a couple of minutes later. “I-I’m—FUCK—I’m gonna cum!” Arackniss hugged him closer with his legs.

“Ti prego, Penn! Vieni dentro di me! Lo voglio dentro di me!” That convinced the snake to keep going for a full minute before cumming with a hissing roar, filling the spider chock-full of his seed. That sent Arackniss over the edge.

“PENN!” He cried out his lover’s name, arching his back upwards as he came one last time. His sperm flying up from his dick and landing on his face in an arch shape. Luckily, it didn’t get into his eyes which were shut at the time.

The two lovers panted as they came down from their high orgasm, and Pentious then leaned down to lick the cum off Arackniss’s face to clean it. The spider purred in reply as he placed his upper hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, welcoming the licks with a tired smile. A minute later, his face was clean, and the snake swallowed his cum.

“You’re so tasty, Nissy,” he purred before leaning in to kiss him passionately. Arackniss returned the kiss as he tasted himself on that forked tongue. Salty and bitter, but his lover’s saliva makes it sweeter to him.

Pentious meanwhile knew that the knots have him locked into his spider pretty good and doesn’t want to hurt him. So with gentle care and while they’re kissing, he took the smaller male into his arms and slowly spun them so he’s reclining against the end of the tub while Arackniss rested on his lap.

When they finally broke the kiss, Arackniss rested his cheek on Pentious’s chest, smiling to the sound of his heartbeat. The bath water still has its bubbles but is cooled down, but the two don’t seem to mind. The amazing sex had them so hot that the cooler water’s definitely needed.

“Was I too much for you?” Arackniss looked up at the snake who spoke first to break the silence of their afterglow. That caring smile of concern was just kissable.

“Nah,” he answered, a small peck on his scaly chest. “That was incredible. When I said I wanted you to make me cum like crazy, that was more than expected in a good way. ‘Sides, I didn’t even say the safe word.”

“Point taken,” the snake replied, stroking his soft back to earn a soft moan from his little sniper. “Of course, since I’ve just knotted in you with both of my hemipenes, I’m stuck in you for a while. We’re probably should stay in here until they’ve subsided so I don’t hurt you.”

“That’s fine,” Arackniss replied, his lower arms around Pentious’s waist while the upper pair is around his neck. “I want to stay like this anyway.” Pentious smiled softly before tilted his chin up to look at him.

“Ti amo, mio bellissimo ragno.” Arackniss smiled before they kissed.

“Ti amo anch'io, mio bellissimo serpente,” he replied. The two then kissed more.

**Author's Note:**

> Italian Translations:  
> mio piccolo cecchino—my little sniper  
> bello—handsome  
> Aspettare—Wait  
> Entrambi...così grande...Troppo bene...Penn, baciami—Both...so big...So good...Penn, kiss me  
> Rilassati, tesoro. Lascia che mi prenda cura di te. Posso farcela—Relax, darling. Let me take care of you. I can do this  
> lì! Fanculo lì! Per favore!—There! Fuck me there! I beg you!  
> Maledetto! Sì! lì! Più difficile! Più Profondo! Voglio di più!— Damn it! Yes! There! Harder! Deeper! I want more!  
> Sì! Oh, non fermartit, piccolo! Non fermarti!— Yes! Oh, don't stop, baby! Don't stop!  
> Penn, sto arrivando! Ti prego, lasciami venire!— Penn, I'm coming! Please let me come!  
> Sì! Ti prego, fammi venire di nuovo, Penn! Ti prego!— Yes! Please let me come again, Penn! I beg you!  
> Non fermarti! Non fermarti, cazzo!— Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!  
> Cazzo, Penn! Annodami! Nodo dentro di me, per favore!— Fuck, Penn! Knot me! Knot inside of me, please!  
> Cazzo! Cazzo! Cazzo!— Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!   
> No! Non fermarti! È così fottutamente buono!— No! Don't stop! It's so fucking good!  
> Ti prego, Penn! Vieni dentro di me! Lo voglio dentro di me!— Please, Penn! Come inside of me! I want it all inside me!  
> Ti amo, mio bellissimo ragno—I love you, my beautiful snake  
> Ti amo anch'io, mio bel serpente—I love you too, my beautiful serpent
> 
> amor meus-Latin for my love
> 
> Thank you for reading this Pentniss fanfic for Hazbin Shipcember. Next up will be CherriSnake on 12/15 (I support both PentNiss & CherriSnake).


End file.
